Android 22 (SSJJ)
Biography Android 22 was originally a human on death row, before her execution she swore to vengeance on the jury one of them being Vegets. After she was by a Scientist from the Red Ribbon Army, she sought revenge on the Saiyan Prince. Having his DNA in her, she able to track him down. She fought with the Z-Fighters. She first met her match in Super 18 but she was able to survive the battle by using Gadget's Arm as a shield. She then fought Vegeta at the World Tournament, where she was eventually defeated by him after he became a Super Saiyan 7 for the first time. Becoming an Android A majority of 22's inside and minority of her outside body parts were replace with mechanical parts from Planet Warp, one these notable parts his a mechanical right am that add the ability to turn sentient and mechanical beings into electrical circuit-like streaks to absorb them, this arm allowed that to ripple through her body and alter her appearance. The "claws" also had the ability to absorb mechanical components and add it onto her appearance, but this only worked on machine made from the same material while the previously mentioned absorption can work any being. Appearance Android 22's facial appearance is female version of Vegeta include her hair. She wears a white-sleeved black jersey jacket with Red Ribbon logo on the shoulder section of the jersey, white camouflage pants with a green camouflage belt and black boots. Forms Super Android 22 After realizing that Super 18, 22 stuck a claw in Gadget and absorbed his components with the Warp's mechanical right arm. This altered her appearance gain Gadget's Magneta shoulder plates, his magneta leg plates with arrow flight-like triangles on the side and red irisis in her left eye. Super Android 22 (Super 18 absorbed) Super Android 22 w/ Super 18 Absorbed (超人造人間22号：超18吸収, Chō Jinzōningen Hata-gō: Chō juuhachi kyūshū). She absorbs Super 18 remains to increase her power. In this form, her gains to fringes that hang down her faces and her jersey is slightly unzipped showing a pink under-shirt. Her mechanical arm turns into a normal arm with the ability extend her nails, allowing her appear more human than Android. She gains the Galick Gun as her super attack in this form. Super Android 22 (Chi-Chi Absorbed) Super Android 22 w/ Chi-Chi Absorbed (超人造人間22号：チチ吸収, Chō Jinzōningen Hata-gō: Chichi kyūshū). During the fight with Vegeta, wanting to show how merciless she can be Super Android 22 tried to absorb Videl, but Chi-Chi intercepted and knocked her out of the way. Her hair becomes like Chi-Chi's retaining the fridge, her jersey becomes fully unzipped with the upper of Chi-Chi's uniform underneath. Her super attacks remains as Galick Gun. Super Android 22 (April Absorbed) Super Android 22 w/ April Absorbed (超人造人間22号：エープリル吸収, Chō Jinzōningen Hata-gō: Eepuriru kyūshū). Disappointed in her new form, 22 tries to target various people to absorb, but she is constantly interrupted by Vegeta (Unintentionally saving her from Absorbing rat). She eventually hits her target when she manages to hit April, and starts successfully absorbs her. In this form, she gains two antennas, six wings, hair as long as April's and her jersey looses its sleeves. Her new Supper attack is Wing Flash. Vegeta manages to overcome this form enough to destroy her once and for all. Fan Games Forms Super Android 22 (Zangya Absorbed) Super Android 22 w/ Zangya Absorbed (超人造人間22号：ザンギャ吸収, Chō Jinzōningen Hata-gō: Zangya kyūshū) is form she takes in fan games. Her hair remains black but has Zangya's long, curly hair and still has the fringe from Super 18. Her lower uniform remains the same part she gains Zangya's white jacket in place of her jersey with the of upperpart Chi-Chi's green uniform underneath. She gains Zangya's Shoot Blaster as her super attack. Super Android 22 (Rat Absorbed) Super Android 22 w/ Rat Absorbed (超アンドロイド番号22：ラット吸収, Chō Jinzōningen Hata-gō: Ratto kyūshū) is form she takes only in games. Her changes shape matching face of a rat, and her hair becomes shorter, her jersey becomes torn. Her super attack is Big Bang Cannon Abilities *Right Arm - A lethal physical attack, she uses her right arm and pierces her victim in the chest. *Big Bang Cannon - She learns this after first seeing Vegeta's attack. She uses a Lime-White version. *Final Flash - She learns this after first seeing Vegeta's attack. She uses a Cyan-White version. *Galick Gun - Super Android 22's gains this technique after Absorbing Super 18. She uses a Green-White version. This is her super move in her Super 18 Absorbed form and Chi-Chi absorbed form. **Finger Galick Gun - Android 22's move after coping it from Vegeta. *Shooter Blaster - Used in fan games, super in Zangya Absorbed absorbed. *Blazing Fireball - Android 22's ultimate blast. She raises her index and middle finger and generates enough energy creating a giant enegry ball of Fire. Generating Enough Damaged. This was first used on Super 18 injuring the Super Android greatly *Super Fireball - Super Android 22's ultimate. She does the same thing for Blazing Fireball but she charges more energy into it by using the ground around her or even metal and launches it. Used it against Vegeta as Super Saiyan 7 and it did absolutely nothing. *Mirror Clones - Super Android 22 was able to create clones identical to the Z-Fighters in strength and in power. *Mechanical Absorption - 22 is able to absorb Warp-based mechanical parts into her body or on her body strengthening power using her Right Arm. *Blazing Galick Gun - A Fiery Galick Gun used in both forms. *Last Cannon - Super Android 22 uses this on Vegeta's Galick Wave entering a beam struggle but she ultimately lost and was destroyed. This her ultimate attack in Chi-Chi Absorbed form, it's upgraded beam version of the Big Bang Cannon. *Reconstruction - Android 22 is capable of reconstructing her body parts with nearby machine parts. *Absorption - Android 22 is capable of absorbing living or deceased fighters, increasing her overall power and strength, using her Right Arm. After she as assimilated the victims appearance, power and other features that victim (if alive) is killed. Kill Count *General Copper killed by impaling him with her Right Arm *Yamcha killed after reconstructing herself and impaling him with her Right Arm *Lapis blasted him in the chest with a Finger Galick Gun. *Super 18 killed her when she absorbed her while she was unconscious *Chi-Chi killed her when she was absorbed. *April killed her when she was absorbed. Trivia *The concept of Android 22 is adopted from Marcus Wright in Terminator Salvation. Similiar to how the Cell/Android Saga Group is adopts its concept slightly from thefirst three films. Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Villains Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Vegeta Category:Dragonball AF Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Female Characters Category:New Characters